ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean-Paul Lacklan
Jean-Paul Lacklan is an American wrestler who is currently taking independent bookings, most recently with Pro X Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Honor, and Sin Wrestling, and was a member of the now defunct federations New Era Wrestling, Global Wrestling Entertainment, Universal Wrestling Alliance, and Johnny Extreme Championship Wrestling. He is a former holder of the NEW Genesis Championship, NEW Ultimate Tag Team Championships, NEW Unified Killer/Ragnarock Championship, and the JECW World Championship. Extended Biography Lacklan was born in June 1973 to rich parents in Lafayette, Louisiana. His family owned the large plastics manufacturer, Lacklan Inc, and, as such, he grew up in the lap of luxury. As is typical of such a child, Lacklan was overly-sullen and was "never understood." However, this changed as he grew into his teen years and he latched onto a sport that he loved and respected: Professional Wrestling. Having graduated high school at 17, Lacklan left to study the sport in Japan in 1990, where his parent's fortune were able to give him the best teachers of the time: All Japan Pro Wrestling Dojo. Lacklan trained alongside some of today's best "King's Road" style wrestlers, under the guidance of wrestlers such as Misawa, Kawada, and Taue, with Misawa taking a particularly close view of him. It is during this time that he become friends and partners with Dennis Lancaster, who would later go on to participate in Pancraze and other "hybrid" wrestling companies. Unfortunately for the budding wrestler, his parents perished when their plane crashed on the way to see him in a high-profile match in Japan. Lacklan was crushed; the only solace that he could find was in his friend, Dennis. Against the suggestions from his mentors, even against his very sensai in Misawa, Lacklan left Japan and went back to America. Once there, he took over the reigns of his father's company, though only in name, as he gave executive power to the board of directors. For himself, Lacklan, now 20, decided to go back to school and get degrees in philosophy and psychology, all within 4 years. However, the fire to be a wrestler still burned within Lacklan. Throughout his years in college, Lacklan continued to train, sculpting his body, working on his moves. It is during this time, during one of his training sessions, that he apparently had a "vision" sent down from God: Lacklan, a unified (or Ultimate) world title in his hand. From this moment on, he believed that he was the "Savior" of professional wrestling, the next Christ and/or Messiah. He was the "Voice of God," as he believed that God had chosen him to destroy wrestling and rebuild it in his image. Once he had his degrees in hand, Lacklan entered the world of professional wrestling at the age of 24, debuting in 1997 for Johnny Extreme Championship Wrestling. Essential Information Name: Jean-Paul Lacklan Short Name: Lacklan Nickname: The Savior of Professional Wrestling; the Voice of God Height/Weight: 6'3"/245 lbs Body Type: Solid and athletic, though not "large" by any means Alignment: Heel, though he has always believed himself to be a Face Theme Music: "Moonlite Sonata" by Ludwig van Beethoven, as performed by indy-rock group Inverse Appearance: The Mask Lacklan is most known for his now-trademark alabaster mask that covers the majority of his face. It is fashioned to cover all but his lower lip and upper forehead. Above the mask, his head is hairless, his scalp now a charred mess after being set on fire by Creature. Ring Attire In the ring he wears special made Dr. Martin boots with 13 holes. His tights are black, with a number of symbols on them, all in a brilliant white: on one leg, the image of a man with arms outstretched, like on the cross; on that same leg, the words "FINAL RITE"; on the other, on the front, Lacklan's official symbol of a cross within a sunburst; on the back, the word "INFINITY" written down the leg. He also wears black gloves and a purple elbow pad on his right arm, the arm for the Roaring Elbow. Ring Entrance To the ring, wears a long black coat that falls to the floor, the cowl of which is pulled down to his chin. He also wears an executioner-like hood on his head, which he removes after entering the ring. Tattoos Lacklan has two tattoos. On his chest, there is a large Fist that is being encircled by a Snake, which is the symbol for Creature's Church of the Fist. On his back is a small list of names of those that have died in Lacklan's service. The current names are Danger, Alpha, Titus, Lancaster, and Jenna. Outside the Ring Outside of the ring, Lacklan wears black silks, always nice clothes, with his long black coat and his crucifix. Lately, he has grown accustomed to wearing his cowl and hood as well, keeping his masked and scarred head hidden Wrestling Style: Lacklan uses the Strong Style of Japan, utilizing stiff elbows/forearms for initial damage, and suplexes and throws for heavier damage. However, after an extended tour of Japan from 2000-2002, Lacklan became heavily influenced by Keiji Mutoh, and has adapted the "mysterious" stylings into his own, including various moves and maneurisms. Frequently Used Moves: * Elbow/Forearm smashes * Roaring Elbow/Roaring Elbow combo * Crucifix Plancha * Cartwheel Elbow Smash * Enziguiri * Gotch-Style Piledriver * Yakuza Kick * Running DDT * Lariat * Deep Armdrag/Cross Armbreaker combo * Dragon Screw/Figure 4 Leglock combo * German Suplex * Tiger Suplex w/ Bridge * Uranage Suplex * Pinning Tiger Driver Signature Moves * Purple Mist to the eyes * Shining Wizard * Salvation (Inoki's "Mysterious Sleeper") * Misawa's Legacy ('91 style Tiger Driver) * Praying Headbutt (Swandive Headbutt, with a praying position beforehand) * Final Breath (Triangle Choke) Finishing Moves * The Final Rite (A stalling reverse brain buster. After Lacklan raises them up, he holds them there for several seconds, letting the blood flow to the head. Then, he simply drops down, giving the appearance of his legs giving out, the opponent's head driving into the mat.) * Salvation's End (Emerald Frosion) Career Johnny Extreme Championship Wrestling Coming soon. Universal Wrestling Alliance Coming Soon. Global Wrestling Entertainment Coming soon. New Era Wrestling Coming soon. Pro X Wrestling Coming soon. Pro Wrestling Honor Coming soon. Sin Wrestling Coming soon. Tag Teams * The NEW Force (w/ Creature) * The Brotherhood (w/ Dennis Lancaster) Stables * The Brotherhood Members have included: Jason Robbins, Alpha, Creature, Ty Dhomie Notable Rivals * Creature * Stevie Swing * Ariana Kenseth * Spillz * Mike Mendez * J.C. Parker Associates * The "Inner Circle" Dexter "Tragik" Love, Elaine Martin Jenna Thompson David Simpleton Jeff Ramos Memorable Matches * Creature v. Swing v. Lacklan, Collision Course * Creature v. Lacklan, Parallel Apocoloypse * Michaels/Frost v. Vierra/Clemmens v. Placebo/Thornsfield v. Creature/Lacklan, Parallel Apocalypse * Kelly v. Lacklan, Deadly Conflict * Armstrong v. Shadow v. Spillz v. Lacklan, Rising Sun * Kenseth v. Lacklan, Resurrection * Mendez v. Lacklan, Loaded * Parker v. Lacklan, One Night Only Titles and Awards * NEW Genesis * NEW Unified Killer/Ragnarock * NEW Ultimate Tag Team (w/ Creature) * JECW World Championship Personal life Coming soon. Previous Marriages Nicole Minor: Coming soon. Ariana Kenseth: Coming soon. Pierce, the Oracle: Coming soon. Random Facts Coming Soon Links Coming soon